Started With a Kiss
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Jake and Clare have been together psychically for about a month now; is Clare finally ready for another serious relationship with someone other than Eli?


**I wrote this out last night after the new episode with the introduction with Jake. :) it was just a random side project but someone on twitter wanted me to post it so she could read it, so I guess that's how it ended up on here. :)**

**Since it's a side project, it's basically a…rough draft, if you will. Which means it's not meant to be a serious one shot. I'm not exactly sure how I should rate this, so I left it as T. If you disagree with the rating, let me know in the reviews and I'll change it for other readers. **

It's been well over a month since Clare had last spoken to Eli. After kissing Jake that night, she'd been spending most of her time with him. She didn't feel bad about having Jake as her "fuck buddy" but she did feel like she'd let God down. _She broke her vow of chastity_ – Clare was really beginning to wonder what happened to the old her. She'd never even wanted to kiss a guy before and now she was throwing herself at one whenever she got the chance.

Even though Eli wanted to get to know Clare as a friend again, he's never seen her around to talk to her. Because of the new semester, their English classes were scheduled hours apart so he couldn't even see her then. Talking to her during lunch period was completely out of the question since she always went to the Dot to eat with her new boy toy.

Right about now, Alli had been trying to call Clare for almost an hour. They were supposed to meet up at the mall this afternoon but Clare never showed up. At first, Alli was a little pissed off at her friend, but now that she couldn't get in any kind of contact with her, she was beginning to worry.

Jake trailed his lips down to the crook of Clare's neck. Their steamed and heavy breaths were in sync as their bodies were pressed up against each other. Clare had her legs wrapped securely around Jake's waist while he had both of her hands pinned above her head. They were up in Clare's room at this time. When Jake heard that his dad was going out to dinner and a movie tonight with Helen, he took that opportunity to show up at Clare's house.

Jake sunk his teeth down into Clare's soft, pink flesh. His hips grinded down into Clare's roughly, forcing a low moan to rip through her chest.

He brought his swollen lips back up to crush them down on Clare's again. He'd done this with many girls before but Clare was different from any other girl he'd "been with". Even though he didn't believe in "relationships", he could really see himself with this girl. But he was here to help her get over the breakup with this Eli guy which meant he couldn't force anything on her.

As much as he felt feelings growing for Clare, he needed to suck it up and do his job.

He let up on Clare's wrist to unbutton the top of her khakis then he ran his hand up her smooth, bare stomach to caress the side of her left breast. Her whole body tensed up in response of his actions; she tilted her head to the side to deepen their kiss.

All Jake was left in was a red plaid shirt (which Clare had thrown open moments ago) and his uniform khakis.

Clare unwillingly tore her lips from Jake's and sighed heavily. She looked up at the ceiling, past Jake's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Jake asked her, the slight tone of concern lacing his voice.

She shook her head before looking up into his beautiful hazel eyes, licking her lips quickly. She was too embarrassed to tell him what was really on her mind at the time so she just muttered a quick "nothing".

Both of his hands were propped up on either side of her waist to hold himself up so he could stare down into her eyes. This gave Clare the chance to snake her arms around his neck and pull him back down to her lips again.

Even though Jake was very nervous about what Clare wanted to say to him, he wasn't going to object. When a pretty girl was willing to makeout with him, he wasn't going to question anything. As horrible as it sounded, all he cared about was getting what he wanted. But that was the kind of guy he was and he didn't know how he could change that. You can't exactly change your entire personality around in one night.

Clare lifted her hips up when she felt Jake's arms wrap around her waist, indicating that he wanted to undress her some more. He slid the khakis down her thighs quickly with Clare's help; their lips never parted while they did this.

Clare shook under Jake's weight. She had gotten farther than this with him many times and she still got nervous each time she was with him. It wasn't because she thought she would screw up or that she was scared of him seeing her without clothes on. She felt slutty, like a bad person for doing something so…special with him. She'd always expected losing her virginity to someone she loved more than anything, on their wedding night. But she hardly knew Jake so she felt guilty of her actions. Sure, she grew up with the guy as a kid but that was six years ago. A person can change a lot in six years; she was living proof of that statement. And here she lie in only her underwear while a guy she didn't even know was on top of her, touching her _everywhere. _Again.

She helped him slide his already opened shirt off his shoulders before running her hands up and down his bare, sweat covered chest. "Clare," he began before pushing her hands away from him. He was sitting upright on her waist, his uniform pants brushing up uncomfortably against his aching member. "Has all of this helped? Getting over Eli, I mean."

She bit down on her bottom lip as a smile slowly crept upon her face. Now that he mentioned it, since they've "gotten together", she hadn't thought about Eli as much. She would occasionally wonder about how he was doing but she didn't feel like she was missing him anymore.

"Yes," she told him lightly. "I guess it has. Thank you, Jake." Her eyes glistened under the dim light that shone from the desk lamp across the room.

Jake smiled back down at her, their eyes locking as both of their hearts pounded out of their chests. As much as Clare wanted to admit that she was developing feelings for him, she couldn't. She knew this whole charade was to help her get over that jerk and not leading into another relationship. To think she didn't even want him to move back to Toronto because of what he used to do to her when they were little…now she never wanted him to leave.

Jake leaned down to press his lips down on Clare's again. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue grazing along her bottom lip passionately.

The door to Clare's bedroom opened quickly without their realization. In walked a disturbed Adam who called them out in disgust. "Remind me to knock next time!" he yelled. Jake quickly pushed himself off of Clare and backed off of the bed. Clare covered her half-naked body with her light purple comforter. Her face grew bright red while Adam continued to bitch at the two. "I wanted to borrow your English notes. If I would have known _this _was happening, I would have called first! My God, Clare!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing through the room.

Clare sighed and covered her face with her hands. She always had that feeling of someone walking in on her when she was getting intimate with someone but she never imagined it being Adam. "They're on the couch downstairs. Sorry, Adam."

"You should be. Put some clothes on." He scoffed before escaping the room as quickly as he could.

"Will do." Clare muttered under her breath. Her head was still rested in her hands when she heaved a sigh.

This gave Jake the time to slip his shirt back on. Clare had ripped the buttons off when she tore his shirt open and they all flew across the room. He would have to buy an identical one on his way home; he didn't want his had to expect anything had been going on.

"I had a good time." Clare admitted to Jake who had his back facing the front door that was now open. They both shifted awkwardly before Clare would even look up into his eyes. If she wanted to tell him, she might as well get it out now. Her mom was still out and Adam was in her kitchen making a sandwich so she had to hurry up and do this now. "Jake…" she held her breath and shoved her hands into her back pockets. There was no doubt that she was nervous. Her palms were sweating, her heart was pounding, and she felt a little nauseous. Telling a guy you like them wasn't the easiest thing in the world. "I don't know how I'm going to tell you this so I'm just going to say it –"

"Clare, I like you." He cut her off, his attention averting down to her pink, plump lips. They looked so inviting…

She smiled, looking down at the floor awkwardly. "That's really good to hear. I like you, too… but I didn't think you would want to move this into something…more."

"I do." he smiled. "Since I saw you when I got back, I've wanted you to make you mine."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm used to being a player," he rolled his eyes. "Truth is I get really nervous around girls."

"Well, that was…easy." It was silent for a few moments. Neither of them knew exactly what to say to the other. But time was ticking and their parents would be back at any time so one of them needed to speak up now; it was _now or never._ "So, we're doing this then."

"I guess so." Jake responded with a smirked. "I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

She nodded up at him, her smile still holding on her face as she felt a blush begin to pull to her cheeks. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. Now she finally knew that she didn't need to be in a relationship with Eli when the guy she was looking for had been there since the beginning.

**New Degrassi tonight! I'm scared to see what Dr. Chris does to Anya. :( I always knew that guy was bad news…**


End file.
